VCM-04 Aphrodite
VCM-04 Aphrodite (Variant Custom Mobile model 04: Aphrodite) is a high-end Gundam developed by PowerCorp with schematics and design supplied by Eon Research & Development Incorporated. It is piloted by North American Alexandra Simac and A.I.U. Venus. History Following the success of the original three Gundam, Eon R&D Inc wanted to design and produce additional models. However, the opinion of much of the chief staff and investors was that these Gundam were impractical and expensive to develop with minimal return. In order to prove otherwise, Eon R&D Inc entered a contract with the subsidiary company PowerCorp in which PowerCorp would instead produce three additional units of similar quality. Given predesigned schematics, PowerCorp set to work producing these Mobile Suits, the first of which would be Aphrodite. Design Aphrodite is in many ways an opposite of Ares, just as their namesakes are represent opposite aspects. While Ares is a heavy assault Mobile Suit with a vast array of long-range weapons, Aphrodite is the exact opposite in armament. Aphrodite is installed with a very small number of armaments, all of which are designed for close-range combat. At first glance, this puts Aphrodite at a disadvantage against virtually all other Gundam models armed with projectile weaponry, but another look shows something very different. Despite its lithe, compact form (similar in build to the Nobel Gundam), the Gundam is covered in the same armor that makes Ares virtually indestructible. In fact, this compact form and powerful armor is part of the reason for the lack of weaponry; the other is that every part of Aphrodite has been filled with circuitry and machinery that pushes its output to extremes, more than compensating for its lacking arsenal. Because of its massive output and armaments, Aphrodite is designed for close-range full-offense combat, blazing through enemies at maximum speed with minimum effort. This is especially easy because its design gives it defense comparable to Ares and speed compared to VCM-03 Poseidon, with offensive power capable of exceeding both of these models. This more than compensates for Aphrodite's total lack of ranged weapons as well as external defenses. In short, Aphrodite is built to burn through enemies before they can even attempt to strike it down. Armaments *'Vibration Acid Scissor Blades' :A pair installed on each forearm, these blades are built and function in much the same way as Ares' Acid Knuckle Blade, giving it cutting power capable of striking through virtually any defenses and enemy with the greatest of ease. Retracted when not in use, these blades rotate out and snap together to form a single blade for use against enemies. This rotation feature can in fact be controlled and manipulated, and with both inside and outside edges of the blade sharpened, allows these weapons to act as scissors to slice and snip right through enemies. *'Armored Knuckle' :Installed on both forearms, this external plated armor extends over to cover the hands, giving them an armored three-fingered appearance. This armament gives Aphrodite's punches much greater power and impact than normal, able to cause serious damage to a Mobile Suit on their own. Normally such close-range weapons would be dangerous, but these Armored Knuckles are built to make full advantage of Alexandra's kickboxing capabilities. Combined with Aphrodite's incredibly tough armor, this makes these weapons dangerously powerful. *'Armored Heel' :Installed on the lower legs, this armor extends down to form armor over the feet and lower legs, having much the same effect for Aphrodite's kicks as Armored Knuckle have on the MS' punches. *'Beam Knee Emitter' :Installed in each knee, these Beam Knee Emitters enhance the impact of knee strikes with a beam blade. This functions by "spiking" out, extending in an instant on the moment of impact to stab through the enemy. *'Beam Elbow Emitter' :Installed in each elbow, these Beam Elbow Emitters enhance the impact of elbow strikes with a beam blade. This functions by "spiking" out, extending in an instant on the moment of impact to stab through the enemy. *'Beam Whip' :Holstered on the hip, these Beam Whips are Aphrodite's only means of combat at an extended range. The Beam Whip has two settings that allow it to wrap around and restrain objects and enemies just as easily as it can slice through enemies. Due to its flexible nature, just a few small movements can cut through multiple weapons or incoming projectiles. System Features *'Acceleration Thrusters' :Installed in the back of the forearm, lower back leg, and lower front leg, these Acceleration Thrusters are used for a sudden boost to give Aphrodite's punches and kicks greater impact and movement speed. These Acceleration Thrusters can also be used for improved maneuverability and evasiveness for sudden dodges and quick movements. *'Pilot Restraint System' :A feature unique to Aphrodite. Due to Alxendra's psychological problems, Aphrodite has been installed with an emergency system that activates when Alexandra suffers a psychological break, the Pilot Restraint System sends a sudden painless neural shock through the Synchronized Armor Control system, rendering Alexandra unconscious while Venus controls Aphrodite, piloting out of combat or danger. Category:Gundam